El blanco perfecto
by SabakuTsuki
Summary: Después de lo que sucedió, todos me preguntaron ¿Por qué seguía junto a ella? La respuesta es simple… venganza… Primero tendría que pagar mi mejor amiga y por ultimo… el.


**Los personajes utilizados es esta historia no me pertenecen. Y la historia planteada es fruto de mi imaginación. Algún parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia!**

****** El Blanco perfecto**

La puesta de sol de aquel día fue singular, los contrastes que esta generaba parecían haber sido obra de algún artista apasionado. Amarillos, rojos y violetas se esparcían por el horizonte tiñendo con destreza el enorme lienzo que yacía en esa tarde por encima de aquellos quienes transitaban, mostrándonos algo nuevo y diferente día a día. Recordándonos que todo cambia a cada segundo que pasa, pero que igualmente podemos volver a empezar. La naturaleza parecía estar de acuerdo con eso. Rosas alcatraces y girasoles despedían agradecidas al astro más importante de nuestro sistema solar. De todas las personas que circulaban por ahí solo dos pequeñas de 5 años contemplaban maravilladas aquel escenario, era como si comprendieran perfectamente aquel acontecimiento, el cual a diferencia de todos nosotros presenciamos pero que no disfrutamos. Como si fuera la obligación de este salir e iluminar de día y por las tardes retirarse para dejar a la luna y a las estrellas hacer su trabajo.

Pronto una niña de cabellos rosas, se levanto y con una picara mueca se dirigió a su acompañante una niña de cabellos negros y piel nívea, quien la contemplaba atentamente. –Hinata… ¡levántate rápido! Tenemos que aprovechar antes de que se oculte el sol.- La nombrada se levanto sin entender lo que ocurría. –Que es lo que sucede Sakura san. –Levanta tu dedo meñique y hagamos una promesa. Prometamos que siempre seremos las mejores amigas por siempre.- grito con entusiasmo la pelirosa.

Contenta Hinata junto su pequeño dedo junto con el de su mejor amiga Sakura, prometiendo así que nunca se separarían.

Aquello era lindo de recordar… se decía Hinata, cada vez que observaba aquella fotografía en la que Sakura y ella fueron retratadas en 5to año de primaria. Pero la vida no siempre nos da la oportunidad de elegir. Justamente fue lo que sucedió, fue a finales de sexto de primaria cundo se entero que su amiga Sakura tendría que mudarse de ciudad debido al trabajo de su padre. Aquello fue un golpe duro, pero se prometieron que algún día volverían a verse. En un principio fue difícil, pues Hinata creía que irían a la misma secundaria, preparatoria y por ultimo a la universidad. Ya que dada a su naturaleza reservada, le costaba mas relacionarse con los demás. El primer día de clases en la secundaria No. 1 de Konoja, fue todo lo opuesto que imagino. Dos jóvenes fueron los que se sentaron a su lado. Aun que totalmente diferentes hacían un buen equipo. Kiba de cabellos castaños y algo alborotados sonreía con frecuencia, era el más animado. Por otro lado estaba Shino, tranquilo y reservado en extremo, solo en contadas ocasiones hablaba para dar su punto de vista. Pronto se hizo una rutina todo lo relacionado a la escuela y fuera de esta. Era curioso de observar, pues si bien eran personalidades totalmente diferentes, los tres gozaban de su mutua compañía, en un principio algunos creyeron que Shino y Kiba competían por el amor de la chica, cosa que era totalmente falsa. Ellos veían a Hinata como una hermana pequeña a quien proteger. Con el tiempo así lo entendieron los demás cesando así dichos rumores.

Pronto los días y meses pasaron volando culminando sus tres años de estancia en la secundaria. Afortunadamente no había ningún motivo para preocuparse esta vez, ya que los tres habían aplicado para la misma preparatoria y los resultados de los exámenes de ingreso a la preparatoria fueron exhibidos a la entrada de la escuela. Exasperado Kiba fue el primero en abrirse paso ante la multitud y después de unos minutos se alcanzaron a oír perfectamente los gritos de júbilo de él. Hinata contenta de escuchar aquello permaneció detrás de la muchedumbre. Sus nervios no la dejaban dar paso al frente, pero pronto Shino salió detrás de unos jóvenes para confirmar al igual que su amigo había pasado el examen. Inmediatamente Hinata sonrió y lo felicito, pero él la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera continuar – ¡Tú también lo lograste Hinata! Ella al oír eso se ruborizo por completo, sabía que estarían juntos nuevamente y eso la reconforto de sobremanera.

El día tan ansiado llegó, los chicos pasaron a recoger a Hinata a su casa y juntos partieron a su primer día en la "preparatoria Sarutobi sensei". Entre bromas y risas por su nueva apariencia llegaron a la dirección a solicitar sus horarios pero su sorpresa fue al enterarse que ella no se hallaba en el mismo salón que Shino y Kiba. A pesar de eso ellos le aseguraron que todo saldría bien y que eso no sería ningún impedimento para seguir siendo amigos, si bien le alegraba oír esas palabras de ellos dos, ahora tendría que enfrentarse y resolver sus propios problemas.

Las primeras tres semanas parecían no dar buenos resultados, su forma tranquila de proceder la hacía ver invisible, pero inesperadamente pareció haber quedado eso en el pasado. Todo ocurrió un miércoles a la tercera hora de clases, cuando la maestra de Biología comenzó a nombrar a los estudiantes que trabajarían en equipos de dos para las prácticas de laboratorio ahí fue cuando la profesora determino que Hinata tendría que trabajar con Naruto, un joven rubio ojo azul imperativo, el cual no era tomado en cuente por sus compañeros de clases. El empezar a trabajar con él fue escandaloso para Hinata, pues Naruto era risueño y directo, le gustaba estar de arriba abajo y su forma de conducirse era franca y espontanea y por consiguiente la sacaba de la tranquilidad a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero la perseverancia de él fue la que le gano a ella. Desde ese día Naruto se sentaba a su lado en todas las materias que compartían y al igual que Shino y Kiba, todo se convirtió en rutina y pronto Naruto entro al círculo. Aun que para ser sinceros Kiba y Naruto no se llevaban tan bien, de la nada armaban un alboroto por tener la razón en todo y pasados unos minutos pronto ellos se olvidaban de sus riñas, pero que igualmente estas volvían a iniciar por cualquier tema o comentario.

Pronto terminaron sus primeros dos semestres aun que no para todos precisamente. Naruto fue el único en presentar examen final para todas sus materias, sin embargo con ayuda de sus amigos logro pasarlas. Shino parecía ser el único en notar que su amiga se mostraba ante su nuevo amigo igual que con ellos, la timidez de ella poco a poco se desvanecía y en ciertos momentos podría percibir un brillo en la mirada de ella que no pasaba desapercibida para él. Lo único que esperaba era que ella no saliera dañada en el proceso.

Esa misma semana iniciaron sus vacaciones de verano, para algunos de ellos era como oro molido, mientras que para otros no tanto. En el caso de Hinata, esta no sabía si sentirse contenta por aquello o si su cerebro tan solo la ponía a prueba. La sugestión mental empezaba a forzar y a saturar a su cerebro tan solo de pensar que eso le daría la oportunidad a su padre para cuestionar por completo su forma de ser y proceder, sin olvidar la constante comparación entre sus hermanos y ella. No era que su padre la aborreciera, si no que por el contrario ella sabia que la quería en el fondo de su corazón, a un que no se lo demostrara. Era conciente que el siempre estaba en busca de la perfección. Por muchos años tuvo que esforzarse al doble para poder cumplir los estándares de su padre, cosa que nunca logro, A pesar del panorama tan desolador tenia una carta para jugar o mejor dicho un ángel guardián, Shino quien si cumplía con esos estándares, era digno de solicitar que Hinata pasara las tardes para estudiar o simplemente convivir con el. Su padre pensaba que quizás de esa forma le transmitiera algo de sabiduría y algún día seria alguien ejemplar. De esa forma tan solo se limitaba a estar el tiempo necesario en casa, para cumplir sus deberes y el resto para estar con los chicos. Pronto las vacaciones terminaron y el nuevo semestre comenzó y junto con ello nuevos cambios. La segunda semana de clases ingreso una nueva alumna llamada Sakura Haruno. Hinata al verla entrar al salón la reconoció de inmediato, no podía creer que tenia enfrente de ella a su mejor amiga de antaño, su cabello rosa era inconfundible al igual que el color de sus ojos jade. Ya no era aquella niña que había hecho una promesa con ella, su figura estilizada piel clara y con una actitud jovial desinhibida llamaba la atención de cualquier persona. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para saber que pronto su popularidad crecería, tanto que se volvería el centro de atención del salón y de los demás. Ahora su grupo de dos personas, paso a convertirse en un trio. El sentimiento de volver a tener una amiga de nuevo la hacia sentir muy bien, no era que no se sintiera a gusto con los chicos, pero con ella podría hablar cosas de chicas. En esos primeros meses muchas cosas sucedieron, una de ellas fue que ahora ellos eran parte de un equipo de volley boll el equipo estaba conformado por Sakura, Naruto, Ino como los atacantes y shikamaru, Hinata y Chouji como defensores. Formaban un buen equipo que pronto empezó a recobrar más interés por parte de los estudiantes para acudir a apoyar al equipo. Shino y Kiba se alegraban del gran progreso de Hinata, puesto que ellos se percataron que ya no surtían tanto efecto en ella, los comentarios de su padre. Además que empezó a generar mas confianza consigo misma. A los dos les reconfortaba ver esa nueva faceta de ella, lo único que quizás lamentara uno de los chicos es que ellos no pudieron lograr aquel cambio radical en ella, sin embargo se sentían feliz por ella. Dentro de los cambios generados hubo uno para lo que no estaba preparada o nunca lo estaría. Por cada día que pasaba logro notar un cambio en Naruto, era algo que no quería aceptar y que a final del semestre el secreto se revelo.

Era la última clase del día y el profesor de Física no llego a impartir clases, así que lentamente comenzó a vaciarse el salón. Sakura salio primero, pues tenia cosas que hacer, por su parte Hinata fue una de las ultimas en abandonar el salón y mientras atravesaba la puerta una mano la jalo y la llevo por un pasillo hasta llegar a uno de los patios de la escuela. En el trayecto se dio cuenta que se trataba de Naruto quien sostenía su mano, inevitablemente su corazón comenzó a bombear cada vez mas fuerte hasta sentir que este se salía de su cuerpo. Al sentarse los dos en la banca mas cercana pudo ver claramente los destellos de felicidad, de querer sacar aquello que guardaba recelosamente y la desesperación de el para controlarse y permitirse hablar claramente. Jamás que recuerde lo había visto de esa manera y pronto reparo que el todavía sostenía su mano entre sus calidos dedos. Esto la hizo enrojecer violentamente pero no aparto su mirada del perfil de el. En esos momentos en que volteo, para encararla, el tiempo pareció avanzar lentamente a lo acostumbrado, sus mejillas se hallaban enrojecidas y de su boca salieron unas palabras rápidas que en un principio no significaron nada, pero que al atravesar por segunda vez su cerebro lograron cortarle el oxigeno de su alrededor. –Hinata te necesito, por favor no vayas a decir que no… por favor. Me gusta Sakura y no se como decírselo. Tu eres mi mejor amiga y se que puedo confiar en ti.- Al decir aquello tan atropelladamente, la mente de Naruto, pareció descansar, mientras que enfrente de el la alma de ella se caía en pedazos y sin salir aun del shock solo pudo auricular un inerte si. El impulsivamente la abrazo y mientras lo hacia las una pequeña lagrima se escapo de uno de sus ojos, al separarse el rostro de ella se recompuso y alegremente respondió – Me alegro mucho por ti Naruto, claro que te ayudare en lo que pueda. Pero hoy no voy a poder, ni mañana, pero te prometo que el lunes tendré alguna idea.- dicho esto salio corriendo sin voltear a tras en ningún momento. Y como prometió, no se presento a clases el día siguiente. Sakura se extraño y le marco a su teléfono celular pero no contesto ni una sola vez. Naruto por su parte se sentía feliz de pensar que Hinata empezaba a cumplir su promesa de ayudarlo, dándole algún tiempo a solas con ella. Y desde la primera hora hasta finalizar las clases no perdió ningún instante, tanto así que Sakura salio del salón como un gato a punto de asfixiarse, no podía comprender como se las ingeniaba Hinata para aguantarlo todo el día. Pero para suerte de Sakura esto apenas había comenzado y en el entrenamiento y justo cuando ella estaba haciendo el saque de meta, estampo el balón directo en la cara de el. –Lo siento Naruto, se me paso un poco la mano- Le respondió ella. Claramente todos pudieron ver que se aguanto lo más que pudo aquel dolor, sin decir ni pío. Y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando nuevamente el balón le golpeo ahora en la cabeza, pero esta vez no se callo. –Sakura Chan, por que haces eso, en verdad duele… Los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta que el exasperaba a la pelirosada. Desafortunadamente para el, ella era ágil y hábil en el deporte y que no decir en las clases. Así que no había mucho que el pudiera hacer por ella. En cuanto Shino y Kiba, estos se dirigían a la casa de ella, pues no era normal en ella faltar a clases así por que si, debía de haber sido realmente importante. Y en el intento toparon con Naruto y Sakura y ellos le secundaron. Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata, les dio la bienvenida y los acompaño a su habitación. Esta ultima se dio cuanta de que sus amigos habían ido a verla y mientras la puerta se abría lo primero que salto de esta fue Naruto, ella al verlo no podía creerlo, pero pronto la euforia se esfumo al oír la voz de ella, seguida de un sonoro golpe al momento que esta estampaba su puño sobre la cabeza de este y se abría paso seguida de unas calidas palabras. – Narutooo, no tienes una pizca de caballerosidad.- Enseguida entro Shino y Kiba y por ultimo se levanto del piso el responsable de aquella faena. Al encararlos a todos sus amigos su tristeza no pudo si no desvanecerse y aparecerse a una calida sonrisa. Y pronto se reprocho asimismo aquel comportamiento que había tenido y los pensamientos que le habían cruzado por su mente, sabia que era humana y que cometía errores, pero no podía volver a permitirse actuar de esa manera, cuando tenía muy buenos amigos que se preocupaban por ella. De esta manera se prometió que ayudaría a su amigo hiperactivo en la manera que pudiera y sin que la afectara tanto. Sabía que seria difícil, pero el tiempo siempre ayuda a curarlo todo.

Conforme las semanas pasaron Hinata trato de ayudarlo y de explicar el adecuado comportamiento y la manera de estar al pendiente de ella, sin atosigarla. Este se percato que no seria tan fácil como lo había pensado, pero por ningún motivo se rendiría. Naruto aprendió rápido y a final del semestre estaba listo para llevar acabo su objetivo. En ese tiempo los chicos notaron el cambio en el, pero no intuyeron el por que. A excepción del Chico taciturno de las gafas negras (Shino) quien pronto se dio cuenta de aquello, por la momentánea tristeza que se asomaba de los ojos de su querida amiga. Varias veces quiso entablar conversación con ella en relación a lo que estaba haciendo, pero pronto ella lograba salirse con la suya y cambiaba rotundamente la conversación. El no volvió a abordar el tema, pero desde ese instante no la dejo sola. Ella lo sabía perfectamente y se lo agradecía.

Fue un viernes después de terminar las clases, Hinata había ido a la biblioteca y cuando pasaba de regreso no pudo si no oír la declaración de Naruto. El silencio los cubrió por unos segundos y pronto Sakura rompió el silencio. – Naruto se que eres un gran chico, pero no me gustas, desde hace tiempo que mi corazón le pertenece a otro.- El no podía sentirse peor, se había esforzado, pero eso no cambio nada. – Si quieres podemos ser buenos amigos- Declaro Sakura y dando una palmada en el hombro de el. Y por ultimo una risa sonora salia de la boca de ella. El al escuchar su risa, voltio confundido y luego comprendió. El le jalo su brillosa cabellera y salio corriendo esquivando los golpes que esta trataba de plantarle. – Naruto… vas a morir- . El presenciar aquello la reconforto e internamente se alegro. A partir de ese día, se prometió luchar de la misma manera en que lo hizo Naruto, pero esta vez para conquistar el corazón del chico. Aquellos sentimientos que no se permitió, ahora la empujaban a salir, a expresarse de miles de formas y maneras, ya no había marcha atrás.

Las vacaciones de julio le dieron más esperanza, era el tiempo perfecto para empezar a cumplir lo que se prometió. Mientras estas transcurrían Sakura no tuvo que estar todo el tiempo con ellos para notar que su amiga lucia mas radiante y nerviosa cuanto estaba cerca de su amigo en común, pero que confirmo al entrar a clases.

Esa mañana pintaba a ser uno de esos días calurosos de agosto, donde el calor parece quemar si piedad las neuronas necesarias para pensar o concentrarse en las clases. Y para colmo hasta el aire que de vez en cuando aparece para refrescar esos dias sofocantes e insoportables se hallaba ausente. Sakura había cambiado su lugar por uno cerca de la ventana mas alejada del sol. Y fue cuando vio por casualidad aquello que ocupaba tan insistentemente la vista de su amiga. En un principio creyó que este estaba haciendo algo tonto, pero no. Así que muerta de curiosidad siguió asechándolos la mayor parte del día. Pronto aquel aburrimiento se volvió mas interesante para ella. Al terminar las clases, después de un pequeño receso se dirigieron a reunirse con el resto del equipo de de voley ball, fue cuando Sakura la abordo en los vestidores. –Hinata, ¿Hay alguien que ocupe tu corazón en estos momentos amiga mía? –le pregunta fue tranquila sin dejar de cambiarse de ropa en algún momento, pero procurando verla a los ojos para saber el efecto de su pregunta y si esta era verdad.- Al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, Hinata se enrojeció violentamente tartamudeando se apresuro a decir – Claaroo que nnno… Sakura san- -Jajajaja, ¡Hinata como puedes decir que no, cuando tu cara se acaba de encender como un semáforo en rojo, además que tenia tiempo que no tartamudeabas de esa manera en una frase tan corta! Esta bien puedes confiar en mi, para que son las amigas si no se pueden apoyar…

La eludida no puedo objetar nada en su contra y permaneció callada, mientras se amarraba su tenis.- -Yo te puedo ayudar con el rubio grito eufóricamente Sakura-

-Shhhhhh le grito Hinata, mientras le tapaba velozmente la boca. -Prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie. Le suplico su amiga de antaño, con una mirada preocupante.

–Claro que guardare tu secreto, además que te ayudare en el proceso, déjamelo todo ami.

Aquellas palabras no supo como interpretarlas, pero lo que si sabia es que un peso de esa carga se hacia mas liviana.

La siguiente semana transcurrió tranquila, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Las peleas interminables entre sus amigos se hacían presentes como de costumbre y siempre terminaba con un golpe hacia Naruto, pero esta vez no. Sakura en lugar de eso le aventó un dulce y el Rubio le sonrío ampliamente. Aquello se le a figuro a Hinata un gran avance, todo parecía indicar que se empezaban a llevar mejor. Con los días la conducta de estos dos mejoraba y la agresividad explosividad de ella para con el, bajo considerablemente. El viernes por la mañana Hinata pudo notar que Naruto se hallaba seria con ella, pero que después se le paso y los dos siguieron charlando en las clases de química. Claro sin ser vistos por la profesora Shizune, quien no permitía la distracción y la holgazanería de los alumnos en su clase. Mas tarde Hinata y el se reunieron con los demás en la cafetería. Sin más el día transcurrió de lo más normal.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura se despedían de Shino, Naruto, Kiba y Hinata en la puerta de la escuela para dirigirse cada quien a sus casas. Y con esa tranquilidad pasó velozmente el fin de semana, era inicio de semana y Hinata había faltado a clases para asistir al dentista, pero el martes que llego al salón, grandes cambios habían sucedido. En las clases de Historia socioeconómica de Konoha, la profesora les dejo un trabajo en equipos y ella se había quedado sin equipo, tendría que trabajar sola. Ante todo se le extraño que Sakura no le hubiera guardado un lugar en su equipo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consiente que todo era las consecuencias de faltar un día a clases. Pero eso no era todo Naruto se hallaba tan seco y parecía evadirla. -Quizás este molesto por nuestra exposición, pero no es si no hasta el Jueves.´´ se pregunto así misma Hinata. Al terminar las clases se dirigió a el y le pregunto –¿Naruto te sientes mal? Estas enojado conmigo…

-No. Le respondió secamente este. Pero después de unos pucheros le dijo al fin… Hinata no le puedes dejar todo el trabajo de matemáticas a Sakura chan… ella estaba muy preocupada. Así que nos juntamos el lunes por la tarde y le ayude un poco.

–Lo siento mucho Naruto, pero yo había avanzado con los ejercicios ese mismo día y planeaba dárselos hoy, pues la entrega de estos es mañana. Además que la anestesia en mi boca me impedía hablar correctamente para avisarles que no se preocuparan por mi parte. Naruto al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos se lamento y le dijo que no se preocupara más. –Discúlpame Hinata, no sabia que tu ya habías pensado en eso.-

-No te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa, pero no pasara otra vez Naruto. ¨Le respondió ella algo cabizbaja.

Como estos, hubieron mas roces entre ellos, a tal grado que Naruto le dejo de hablar en definitivo a Hinata. Sakura consolaba a su amiga ante el cambio del rubio. –No te preocupes quizás este pasando un mal rato aquel tonto y sin querer tu pagas los platos rotos, no te preocupes que con un golpe a lo mejor se le acomodan las ideas. Además me tienes ami y a tus amigos. Eso la alegro un poco, aun que de e igual manera tenia que admitir que este seguía en la misma postura. En el receso Kiba y Shino la fueron a buscarla y mientras comían bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, su amigo hiperactivo le pregunto en el momento que esta mordía su emparedado. –¿Hinata últimamente no notas algo raro en Naruto? Me he percatado que ha estado muy cortante contigo, ¿Algo malo paso? Ella sintió que un enorme meteorito se estampaba, dejando su alma fallecer. -Qué acaso es tan obvio´´ se pregunto a si misma… Si Kiba lo noto, puede que toda la escuela lo sepa. Como puede ser que todo esto llego tan lejos… -¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! Te sientes bien, le pregunto su amigo mientras le tocaba la frente. –No tienes temperatura-, Afirmo este al comparar su temperatura con la de el. – Ella empezó a toser el pedazo de sándwich que se atoro en su garganta, mientras rápidamente pensaba el la respuesta que tendría que dar. Y oportunamente Shino intervino. – Hinata, ten mucho cuidado y recuerda que nosotros siempre estaremos de tu lado.

Ella le contesto con una sonrisa melancólica. El viernes tan ansiado llego para Hinata y con ello el término de una semana sumamente pesada. Mientras caminaba para llegar a la escuela se desvió por un atajo diferente al que siempre tomaba. Solo para comprar unos ricos panecitos que había encontrado el otro día en una pequeña, pero simpática panadería artesanal. Había pensado que quizás les gustarían a sus amigos. Además que ese día sus clases empezaban a las 10:00am aprovecho el buen tiempo Y con esos pensamientos retomo su camino a la escuela. A pesar de haberse desviado un poco, fue de las primeras en entrar al salón. En el momento en que ella cruzo el umbral, algunos compañeros de clases se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad y otras cuchicheaban entre si. Sin importancia busco su lugar y dejo sus cosas.

Shino y Kiba corrían lo mas rápido que sus piernas se los permitían, este ultimo estaba furioso, sus puños se hallaban rojizos de la presión que su mono ejercía al apretarlos contra si. En cambio Shino no demostraba físicamente su enojo, pero corría velozmente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tan solo recordar aquellas palabras y el correo electrónico que recibió diciendo que Hinata había utilizado a Naruto para que no prosperara su relación con Sakura y por si fuera poco había convencido, acosado y chantajeado a su amiga para que le diera el ´´No´´ a Naruto. Fue por eso que tenían que llegar a como de lugar antes de que se desencadenara algo peor. Pero al acercarse a su salón las sospechas de los dos se vieron confirmadas. Una conglomeración de alumnos se hallaba obstruyendo el paso al mismo. Pero del otro lado la tensión era totalmente diferente. Sakura yacía sentada de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente y en ese mismo perímetro Naruto veía con desprecio y resentimiento a Hinata, quien trataba inútilmente de explicar que todo eso era mentiras. Que ella era incapaz de hacerle eso a el o a cualquier persona… En el momento en que ella le preguntaba – ¿A caso no me crees Naruto? Confía en mi, te estoy diciendo la verdad… yo no hice nada de eso.

Pero Naruto la interrumpió furiosamente pero no por palabras fuertes e hirientes, si no por una punzada caliente y dolorosa que se extendió por su mejilla. Los murmullos que hace minutos se oían, cesaron y lo único que se hoyo fue un golpe certero.

Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, en sus ojos se asomaba el miedo, la tristeza pero sobre todo sentía que su alma se rompía en pequeños pedazos… decepción… era aquel sentimiento que se reflejaba en sus orbes opalinas.

Por su parte de el, al momento de verla el remordimiento se asomo en sus ojos. Parecía que su yo interno luchaba fuertemente contra el. Desgraciadamente las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron.

- ¿Hinata, como pudiste hacernos esto a mi y a tu amiga?

Antes de seguir Sakura se levanto del suelo y le pidió que parara. –¡Naruto, por favor deja a Hinata. Creo que es suficiente a pesar de lo que halla echo ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga!

Pronto Shino y Kiba, se hallaban de lado de Hinata sosteniéndola por los hombros. Kiba le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Naruto y desafiantemente se coloco en medio del trío. Naruto sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, prefirió salir pacíficamente del salón, pues no quería dañar más a los presentes, en especial a Hinata.

-Como es que esto sucedió… Por que Naruto…

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gusta do el primer capítulo de esta historia. Tengo bastante tiempo queriéndola escribir. Si les agrado, me ayudaría muchos sus comentarios.

Ja ne, :)

Sabakunotsuki


End file.
